


The Beginning, Middle, and End

by delicatetimetravelarcade



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatetimetravelarcade/pseuds/delicatetimetravelarcade
Summary: Annie January has had a rough couple of months, it isn't until she meets Haley Saunders one morning, younger sister of Becca Butcher, that her life turns around. Haley is unaware at the time but the love she develops for Annie— from the beginning, middle, and all the way to the end— will only hurt her.
Relationships: Billy Butcher & You, Billy Butcher/Original Female Character(s), Hughie Campbell & Starlight | Annie January, Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January, Starlight | Annie January/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The Beginning, Middle, and End

Annie wasn't expecting to run into anyone special this early in the morning. When she saw the beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes, she felt her heart rate skyrocket it a way it hadn't really done before. She was alone, she didn't really have Hughie anymore, the Seven weren't heroes, and Annie's mom wasn't on her side right now.  
The pretty girl in the park smiled at the blonde pulling her large red flannel around herself. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone out this early in the morning." The girl practically sang approaching Annie with this soft care free look. The cold morning air wrapped around them but the heat from the tension in the air fought it off. "It's not exactly popular to be up and out in the freezing cold before sunrise." The girl joked, extending her hand to Annie. "Haley." She said with a bright smile.  
Annie found herself taking her hand and smiling back. "Annie," Annie gave her name before continuing. "I just needed some fresh air to clear my head." Annie said honestly her voice pitching into the less happy side of things and when they broke apart the pretty girl frowned.  
"Well I just happen to know a great place to clear heads if you're up for it, Annie?" Haley suggested, catching Annie's attention in a vice grip. Her voice was happy but calm and soothing, something Annie hadn't really heard before.  
"Do you always kidnap strangers to make them feel better? Or am I special?" Annie joked and Haley's face became a little more serious as she grabbed the blonde's hand with her own mitted one. Her smile came back as she glanced back at Annie pulling her along.  
"You're Special, but I take pride in helping others, can't always rely on the big guys like the Vought, the Seven, and the Government to help us little guys out." Haley joked back. Turns out the place Haley had been talking about clearing heads was this amazing hole in the wall coffee shop and it also happened to be the start of something amazing for Annie and Haley.

Annie watched as Haley grabbed the remote flicking on Care Bears like a child before sitting next to Annie on the bed. Their friendship had developed a lot since that day. They had been friends for about two months at this point and Haley still didn't know about Annie.  
"I don't get how you still like to watch this stuff." Annie said as Haley's hand rested on her thigh and her head rested on Annie's shoulder. Haley shrugged the best she could.  
"It's happy, we don't get a lot of happy anymore." Haley said honestly her fingers absent-mindedly tracing circles on Annie's thigh. "That and it doesn't really matter if we actually pay attention or not." Haley added a little smirk on her face. "Have you ever done a drama class?" Haley asked.  
"I did one in highschool, but it was kind of hard when no one wanted to work with me." Annie's said and Haley sighed. Haley did have a point she just was angry that Annie wasn't s en for how amazing she was.  
"In drama class they teach us to live in the moment," Haley explained to Starlight. Annie ran a hand through Haley's brown hair easing her head to Annie's lap. "Right now that moment happens to be two grown women cuddling on a bed together while watching the Care Bears." Haley stated finally watching as Annie saw the humour in it.  
"One day, when everything goes wrong, I expect to learn that you still watch the Care Bears, if not I think I'll be very disappointed." Annie said in a teasing manner booping Haley's nose. Haley scrunched her face up playfully muttering a soft always.  
The two girls laid like that for a few minutes before Annie's hands began to wander and the next thing she knew the small brunette sat straddling her lap. Annie stared into the beauty's eyes. Haley stared back into Annie's beautiful brown eyes, capturing Annie's lips with her own. The children's show was drowned out in the background as tingles erupted through Annie's whole body.  
The kiss was slow and giving but it didn't take more than it should have, it filled Annie with a hope she never had before. As they broke off Haley's hand came to her face before they kissed again full of passion just like the first out but a little more hungry. Annie pinned Haley to the bed for a moment before Haley flipped them. It took a total of two breaks between kisses to get the close off of both of them.  
"I've never done this before." Annie said out of breath. "With a girl, I mean." Annie stuttered out watching Haley's loving eyes.  
"I'll go slow, if you want me to stop—" Haley started but Annie shook her head. There was no way she wanted this to stop, it was the best she had felt in so long. Haley placed gentle kisses all over Annie's face before trailing down to her braless chest. Haley placed kisses all around Annie's breasts before finally sucking a sensitive bud into her mouth.  
Annie let out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan. Haley pinched her ignored nipple rolling the bud between her fingers.  
Haley continued to move down with her kissing after a moment placing a little peck on Annie's belly button before giving an opened mouth kiss to her mound. Haley's hands trailed up to Annie's ass spreading her as Haley ran her tongue along Annie's folds.  
The brunette sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth drawing a distinct and loud moan from Annie. She began her ministrations by circling and sucking on Annie's clit with her tongue bringing one of her hands up to Annie's core, pausing for a moment to look into Annie's eyes to speak. "Open wide for me." Haley said in a sweet but slutry tone. Annie did just that as the same hand the ghosted Annie's cunt came to her mouth. "Suck." Haley commanded softly watching as Annie let out an obscene sound around her fingers. Annie looked so perfect and fucked her eyes needy as saliva coated Haley's fingers and even seeped out of the side of the blonde's mouth.  
Haley took the finger's back winking to Annie as she blew on her sensitive clit. Annie's cunt was a pretty pink and as Haley pushed to finger's into Annie's needy cunt the groan she let out was sinful. Haley took her time bringing her mouth back to Annie's clit before she began to suck and circle it again.  
"More." Annie moaned out her eyes briefly flickering to a brilliant golden glow. Haley didn't see but if she had this would have been a problem for the both of them. Haley thrusted her fingers harder and faster adding a third one as she sucked and snapped Annie's clit with her mouth. Annie was pushed over the edge and Care Bears stopped playing in the background, in fact every piece of electric using device in the room went out.  
Haley watched as Annie's eyes lit up and recognition filled her face. Haley stumbled to her feet going backwards. "You're one of them, Starlight." Haley whispered tears forming in her eyes. "You lied to me." Haley took another step back. Her face went from shocked to serious. "Get out." She said anger filling her features. Annie was shocked, as she grabbed her clothes, not getting a chance to explain before the apartment door was slammed in her face and her clothes were half hazardously on her body.  
Haley disconnected her phone number, and within a week Annie had no clue where she was because her apartment was vacant now. Haley had left. Annie was unsure what to do and Heart broken.

"Butcher." Haley said her arms crossed as she looked at the guns pointed at her. She had found their safe house which was really just a basement in no time. She was good at that, finding people, getting information, she herself was in the Air force once upon a time, until the four others Jets she was flying with were taken down by Homelander running into them not looking where he was flying. She lost all her friends that day. It wasn't until her sister that she finally broke. That's when she started her career as a reporter, investigative journalist, and a Supe Hunter. She was a boy once upon a time before Vallory's grand kids.  
"You come looking for us, or just happen to drop by?" Butcher asked, lowering his gun with a cheeky smile on his face. Haley rolled her eyes descending the stairs, she hugged Butcher first. He returned it, watching as Mothers Milk spoke kindly to her before hugging her and the same happened with Frenchie. "Welp we've got some new lads, Hughie smart cunt, in other his head, and Head ripper, isn't very friendly just a warning. Cunts meet Saunders." Butcher said watching the way Hughie's face twisted into confusion. "My sister in law."  
"Such a nice introduction, you must have started working on that." Haley teased Butcher, her face filled with a pained smile. Butcher examined her expression, suddenly coming to the realization she hadn't explained why she was there. He gave her a questioning look and Haley shrugged getting the idea. "I was always good at finding people." A certain pain in her voice surrounding the topic of her sister.  
"Moving on didn't work for you?" Mothers Milk presumed and Haley shrugged she hadn't really moved on though she should have. Butcher watched her carefully for a moment.  
"I met someone, fell in love, yadda yadda yadda," Haley said scoffing to herself. "But?" Butcher eased her forward wondering what happened. "They happened to be a member of the Seven," Butcher's face filled with rage in half a second. "To be fair I didn't know until we were doing the dirty." Haley explained and Butcher rolled his eyes.  
"So which piece of dirty scum was it? Homelander, for fucks sake, or was it A-Train you couldn't recognize?" Butcher sarcastically drawled, accusing Haley. She simply shook her head.  
"Annie." She said the word and Hughie's eyes widened in recognition. The girl he was in love with. Of course he broke her heart but he wanted to fix it. "Bloody Starlight?" Butcher pushed out meanicingly. Haley nodded a tear falling down her cheek.  
That was when Haley officially became a boy again.

When Annie showed up to help the boys Haley always seemed to disappear, in fact she spent most of her time doing her actual job as a reporter and a journalist. She had watched as Annie and her mom were drugged and dragged out of a coffee shop. So she wrote, everything she had been holding, the life of Homelander, the planes he flew through, her sister, all of the horrible things he'd done that she knew about, all of the horrible things Vought had done including the life of Fredrick Vought, and Stormfront herself.  
Haley scheduled the piece to go up an hour after the appointment she made to speak with Homelander. It actually wasn't hard considering Vought thought of her as an ally. It was just before Stormfront and Homelander were to address the public when Haley stood before him in the conference room.  
"Miss Saunders, I wasn't expecting to see you today. It was quite a surprise learning you wanted to talk to me." Homelander said and Haley rolled her eyes watching his smile turn into anger, he did a very bad job at hiding it.  
"I know, Homelander, about everything, if you don't let Starlight go it will all be up within the hour." Haley said, her voice a dark promise. Homelander laughed, he had the audacity to laugh at her.  
"What makes you think anyone will believe you?" Homelander asked and Haley shrugged failing to mention the photos she had gotten from Butcher. Haley's proof was undeniable. Her heart rate stayed steadily rising. Just like the time Butcher faced him, it wasn't fear, it was anger. "Oh come on, don't be like that, who do you think the world is going to believe a little girl, or America's greatest defender. I'm a fucking Superhero!" Homelander stated, taking three steps towards her before picking her up by her throat. Haley didn't care if he killed her. Not really.  
"Let." Haley started grunting out. "Annie." Haley continued getting as much air as she could. "Go." She finished as Homelander snapped her neck with ease rolling his eyes.  
"Pathetic Mudpeople." Homelander scoffed, tossing her body to the side. Unaware that she didn't need to post it because it was set to upload no matter what. Annie wouldn't find out until later when she was fighting Black Noir, because Homelander had just left her body there like it was a waste of time.


End file.
